


Misplaced

by kyoutinykentarou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Ravenclaw!Zitao, Slytherin!Sehun, Studying, and sehun a soft bitch, they love eachother they just won't admit it, zitao is super relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutinykentarou/pseuds/kyoutinykentarou
Summary: Zitao is most likely the worst Ravenclaw ever.





	Misplaced

"Ugh," grunted Zitao, as he let his head fall rather ungraciously on his very unfinished essay for Potions. "I can't do this, I just can't. Sehun, will you do it for me?" He whined, trashing in his seat while his friend looked at him with clear annoyance and amusement in his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?", he asked, jokingly. "Honestly, I don't understand how you got sorted into Ravenclaw when you're barely passing most of your classes." It was true, Zitao was in fact almost failing most of his classes, save for Ancient Runes, Charms and Astronomy. It was odd, so very odd, because Zitao had been sure that since he was placed in the _smart house_ , he'd have stellar grades in all of them, and it was quite surprising when he noticed that, perhaps, the house you're in doesn't determine your academical results. And, even though he was aware that bad grades didn't necessarily mean he was stupid, the self deprecation and bad results always made him feel bad. It also didn't help that his closest friend, Slytherin Sehun Oh, was good at everything and anything no matter what.

"I don't either!", he exclaimed jumping in his seat, receiving several hushes by the students surrounding them in the library. "I mean, I could have been sorted in any other house, and it would have been more fitting than Ravenclaw. Except Slytherin maybe, cause I'm not a little bitch." If there was one thing Zitao loved the most, it was slowly riling up Sehun, because even though his friend acted as if it didn't bother him when he picked on him and his house, his careful eye could notice the little tick of his eye as he tried to maintain his face as expressionless as possible. The Ravenclaw smirked jokingly at his friend and opened his mouth to keep his teasing going, but was stopped before he could say anything else. "You know, Professor Choi is seriously going to consider failing you if you don't do your homework properly," retorted Sehun with close to no malice in his voice, keeping his eyes on the Arithmancy book as he kept on reading.

Zitao huffed, and returned to his parcel grudgingly, staring at it. "Listen-" "No." "But it's just-" "No way in hell I am doing that essay for you, or helping you in any way, Zitao Huang. I am sure that with the bright brain you were given, you'd be able to write a fifteen inches long essay about the side effects of excessively drinking the Draught of Living Death in no time. Now, instead of repining and procrastinating, put some actual effort in doing your homework and I'm sure your grades will improve marvelously."

That, was something Zitao was completely unprepared for. He didn't know what he should feel, if flattered by the subtle compliments or offended by the insinuation that he wasn't trying in the first place – he was well aware it was actually the truth, but still. So, not knowing what to respond, he just stared wide eyed at the younger boy and nodded meekly, quietly grabbing his quill and opening his book for research.

They stayed in silence after that, Sehun busy with his book and Zitao struggling with his essay. It was hard to stay focused on something so boring when there were so many distractions that deserved his attention much more than a flimsy piece of paper. From time to time, he caught his mind wandering, his eyes staring at the floating books as they went back to their correct shelves, and getting back to his homework was harder than ever after noticing so many books pushing each other and bumping into one another.

After what seemed like hours, Zitao could proudly say he had finished his essay in time. Was it good? Probably not. Did it _matter_? Maybe, but not to him. At least he finished it, and he was sure Professor Choi was going to appreciate that.

He stifled a yawn as he looked up, noticing it was much darker than when they first arrived and probably dinner time. Sehun was still sitting there, his Arithmancy discarded and now busy with what seemed like their Potions textbook. "You done?", he asked while stifling another yawn and rubbing his eyes. The other gave a short nod and closed the book, stretched his back and put everything in his bag.

Silently, they walked out of the library, ignoring the remaining students. "So, finished your essay?", asked Sehun as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Yeah, hopefully it won't be as bad as the other ones."

*

"I can't believe this!", cried Zitao at the paper in his hands, holding it so tightly it was starting to crumple.

"Is it another Dreadful? Or a Troll?", asked the Slytherin next to him, trying to look at the paper Zitao was holding way to close to his face.

" _Exceeds Expectations_! Can you believe it? I can't!" His smile stretched from eye to eye as he kept staring at the grade written on the top of the parcel. "Exceeds Expectations! What if I am an actual decent Ravenclaw? This is fantastic, Sehun!" He kept going on and on, waving his paper around as they walked together along the hallway. 

Sehun couldn't help the fond little smile as he listened to his friend, "I told you you'd be able to if you tried hard enough."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think I'd actually be able to do it!", he retorted, looking at Sehun excitedly. "Now you'll have to give me one of those pep talks of yours every time i have to study so I can get good grades!"

"Oh, no way that's happening. You need to learn how to study on your own."

"But Sehun-!"

"No. Forget about it."


End file.
